Lost in Adventure Land
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Dave and J take the chipmunks for a fun day at Adventure Land. But what happens when their different interests in activities causes them to get lost? (80's version).


_**Lost in Adventure Land**_

"Thank you for coming" Dave said.

"Are you kidding? I love your kids" J replied.

She picked up Simon and kissed him on the nose.

"We love you too." He giggled.

"Adventure Land! We gotta go in the haunted house and the roller coasters!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I prefer something like the Ferris wheel." Simon said, fixing his glasses.

"Or the Merry-go-round." Theodore added.

"Theodore, that's for babies!" Alvin commented.

"No it's not! I'm 18 and I still ride it." J told him.

"C'mon, let's go" Dave said.

* * *

They arrived at Adventure Land and waited on line.

"This is taking forever!" Alvin whined.

"Yeah, but it's worth the wait" J told him.

"Next, please" a woman said.

"It's our turn, c'mon." J says.

"One adult, three children." Dave told the woman.

"Give me your wrist, please." The woman put a purple bracelet on J's wrist.

"What is she gonna do?" Theodore asked.

"She's gonna give you a bracelet. It won't hurt." J said and picked him up for the woman to put a yellow bracelet on him.

"Why do we gotta get these?" Simon asked as he was picked up to get his wrist band.

"It's so we know you paid and are allowed on the rides." The woman said.

Alvin was last.

"Why yellow? I want red!" Alvin pouted.

"Yellow is for children, purple for adults, and green for seniors." The woman explained.

J set him down.

"Now hold my or J's hand so you don't get lost." Dave says.

They all held hands like one big chain.

"Ooh! Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round!" Theodore squeaked.

"Yeah!" Says Simon.

"Sure." J replied, taking their hands.

"You coming, boxer shorts?" J asked Alvin.

"No, I wanna wait here with Dave." Alvin responded.

"Alright." J took the other two for the Merry-Go-Round.

J rode with Theodore on one horse and Simon rode on his own.

Alvin watched and sighed, bored.

They went on a couple rides that Alvin wasn't thrilled about.

* * *

At lunch, Alvin sighed as he drank some apple juice.

"Hey, what's that face for?" J asked.

"We haven't gone on any rides that I like." Alvin pouted.

"Awe, I'm sorry. Tell you what, after you finish your chicken fingers, I'll take you on any ride you want." J said.

"Really?" Alvin questioned.

"Yeah." J kissed his forehead.

* * *

"The roller coaster! Please, J?" Alvin says.

"Alvin, you just ate. You'll get sick." J pointed out.

"But you said any ride I wanted." Alvin frowned.

"I did say that didn't I? Alright, but don't puke on me. I've had enough Alvins puking on me." J said.

"Yay! C'mon, there's barely a line!" Alvin grabbed J's hand and ran for the roller coaster.

They rode the roller coaster and had great fun until the loop-the-loop that turned Alvin's stomach upside down.

J took Alvin out of the car when it was over.

"J?" Alvin whimpered. "I-I don't feel good."

"I told you you'd get sick!" J said.

"Please, don't yell at me right now. Where's Dave?" Says Alvin.

"He took Simon and Theodore for another ride." J replied.

Alvin turned slightly green.

"Want me to take you to the bathroom?" J asked.

Alvin nodded.

J picked him up and carried him to the handicap bathroom, where he started to vomit.

"Oh, poor baby." J frowned, rubbing his back.

Tears filled his eyes as he finally stopped.

J cleaned his face and flushed the toilet.

"Sorry." He sniveled.

"It's okay." J kissed his nose and coughed.

"You need to brush your teeth." She gave him a mint.

"Thanks." He said.

"I know! Let's go to the photo booth!" J suggested.

"Yeah!" Alvin agreed.

In the photo booth, they took four pictures.

One was of them hugging each other.

The next was of them doing silly faces.

J taught Alvin the dab for the third one.

The last was of J kissing Alvin's cheek.

"This is going in my wallet." Said J.

"I'm gonna bring mine to show and tell." Alvin says.

"Awe." J patted his head.

"There's Dave and my brothers!" Alvin pointed to them.

"Hi. Where have you been?" Asked Dave.

"We went on the roller coaster and then the photo booth." J said.

"See?" Alvin showed Dave the pictures.

"Very nice." Dave chuckled.

"I wanna go on the swings Dave!" Theodore chirped.

"Alright, let's go." Dave said.

"I don't want to! I wanna go in the haunted house!" Alvin protested.

"Later, Alvin." Dave said and Alvin pouted.

On the way to the swings, they passed the Farris Wheel, which Simon yearned to go on.

Theodore was having fun on the swing ride and J was taking pictures.

Alvin wanted to go in the haunted house and was not waiting. He ran off for the haunted house.

"Maybe I can go on the Farris Wheel by myself. I'm old enough." Simon said and left too.

Theodore saw Simon leave and got worried. When the ride was over he followed Simon.

"Simon! Simon! Where are you going?!" Theodore asked, trying to catch up with him.

"The Farris Wheel. Care to join?" Simon replied.

"We should go back. We'll get lost!" Theodore squeaked.

"I know exactly where we are." Simon stated.

"Where are we?" Theodore wondered.

Simon looked around. He couldn't see Dave or J nor the Farris Wheel.

"I-I don't know!" Simon says.

"So we're lost?" Asked Theodore.

Simon nodded.

Theodore began to cry and Simon hugged him.

* * *

Alvin made his way to the haunted house.

"Hey, kid, are you sure you want to go in there? It's a bit scary for you" a staff member, Jonas said.

"I like scary!" Alvin replied.

"Alright, have fun." Said Jonas.

"Oh, I will!" Alvin said excitedly and ran in.

Alvin went in to find in very dark with fake bats and skeletons on the wall.

"This isn't scary at all!" Alvin commented.

Then he saw a vampire come out of nowhere, blood dripping from its fangs.

Alvin shrieked.

"That wasn't too bad." Alvin chuckled nervously.

He walked around the corner. There was a zombie eating a woman's brain.

Alvin screamed. And started running.

A scary clown jumped in front of him.

The child fell back and started weeping.

* * *

"We gotta find them!" Theodore squeaked.

"We will. We just gotta stay put and wait for them to find us. Just stay calm and don't panic. Stay calm and don't panic…" Simon told him but ended up breaking down along with Theodore.

They sat on a bench holding each other, waiting to be found.

* * *

The swing ride was over and Dave went to get Theodore; he wasn't there.

Dave went back to J.

"Where's Theodore?" J asked.

"Where's Alvin, and Simon?" Dave asked.

"Ah, Jeez!" J hit her head.

"You know what? You go to the haunted house; I'm going to the Ferris Wheel." J said.

"The haunted house?" Dave's voice cracked.

"You are a grown man, Dave!" J stated; no comment.

J rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, take the haunted house, and you go to the Ferris Wheel." J says. "You're such a baby, Oy vey!"

They went in separate directions.

* * *

Simon and Theodore sobbed on a bench.

A staff member, Holly, was directing people to rides.

Simon ran to her.

"Miss! Miss?" He said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Me and my brother are-are lost. Can you help us?" Simon asked.

"Yes, of course. Can you tell me your mommy's name?" Holly says.

"Our dad is Dave Seville. And our babysitter's name is J." Simon informed.

"Okay, come with me." Holly told them.

* * *

Dave looked at the Ferris Wheel, his boys weren't there.

"Dave Seville and J, please pick up your children in facility." Dave heard.

Dave ran to facility and found them sitting on the couch.

"Dave!" They exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Boys! Don't wander off like that!" Dave scolded.

"We're sorry!" Theodore cried.

"It was my fault, Dave. H-He followed me." Simon wiped his face.

"It's okay, guys. Now, let's hope J found Alvin." Dave said.

* * *

"Have you seen this little boy?" J asked Jonas, showing him the pictures from the photo booth.

"Yes, he went inside about ten minutes ago, but never came out." Jonas told her.

J ran in. She passed the bats and skeletons and the blood thirsty vampire.

She heard faint weeping from a distance. She turned the corner to fin Alvin huddled on the floor, crying.

"They're gonna eat me. I won't live. Where's J and Dave and my brothers? I want J to rub me and cuddle me and tell me everything's alright." He mumbled.

J got on the floor and wrapped her arms around the child.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Alvin said as his body shook immensely.

"No, baby. It's J." J told him.

J? Oh my God!" Alvin held her tightly.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" J asked.

"I'm scared!" Alvin squeaked.

Evil laughter and screams made Alvin jump.

"It's too scary for you in here, babe." J said.

J picked him up and he buried his face in her shirt.

They finally made their way out of the haunted house.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh." J soothed and rubbed his head.

She met up with Dave, Simon, and Theodore.

They ran to hug her.

"I'm so glad you are safe." J kissed their cheeks.

"Alvin's okay too, just a little frightened." J said. "Dave can you take him? Cuz he's starting to break my arms."

"Sure." Dave said and tried to take Alvin, but he screamed.

"No!" He cried.

"It's just Dave." J told him.

Alvin whimpered, holding J tightly.

"Okay, I'll hold you." J says, rubbing his back. Alvin sobbed into her shirt.

J sat down on a bench with him.

"Alvin, you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry… I left you… the vampires and zombies… I can still hear them." Alvin says between sobs.

"It's okay, baby. Just don't do it again." J rubbed his back. Alvin nodded and rested his head on her chest.

Soon Alvin fell asleep, and when he woke up, it was like nothing ever happened.

They continued their fun day at Adventure Land.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **I write a lot of my stories from dreams or experiences in my life. In Summer, I went to Adventure land with my friends and wrote this a week later. The reason why I'm uploading it now is because I wrote it on my phone and for whatever reason, it wouldn't transfer to my computer. But I am a genius and figured it out.**

 **Review PLZZZZZ! 🎡🎪🎢🎠**


End file.
